gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Daniel Benfield/Whew! Video Archive
Per my count, there should be 279 episodes of the series (133 of the original format, 146 with celebs)... 1 to 5: April 23 to 27 6 to 9: April 30 to May 4 (no show on May 3) 10 to 14: May 7 to 11 15 to 19: May 14 to 18 20 to 24: May 21 to 25 25 to 29: May 28 to June 1 (June 1 is the first day of Howard Wilson's run) 30 to 33: June 4 to 8 (no show on June 7) 34 to 38: June 11 to 15 (June 12 is the day Howard Wilson wins the $25,000) 39 to 43: June 18 to 22 44 to 48: June 25 to 29 49 to 52: July 2 to 6 (no show on July 5) 53 to 57: July 9 to 13 58 to 62: July 16 to 20 63 to 67: July 23 to 27 68 to 71: July 30 to August 3 (no show on August 2) (July 31 is the first day of Alan Emrich's run) 72 to 76: August 6 to 10 (August 6 is Alan Emrich's last episode) 77 to 81: August 13 to 17 82 to 86: August 20 to 24 87 to 91: August 27 to 31 (August 27 and 28 were Randy Amasia's episodes) 92 to 95: September 3 to 7 (no show on September 6) 96 to 100: September 10 to 14 101 to 105: September 17 to 21 106 to 110: September 24 to 28 111 to 114: October 1 to 5 (no show on October 4) 115 to 119: October 8 to 12 120 to 124: October 15 to 19 125 to 129: October 22 to 26 130 to 133: October 29 to November 2 (no show on November 1) (A-133D is the final "civilian" episode) (October 31 and November 2 were Steven LeBlang's episodes) (all of the above is confirmed correct, due to copies of A-132D and A-133D with slates circulating, and Tom's comments in those episodes indicating that the celebrity format was to begin the following week.) 134 to 138: November 5 to 9 (debut of the celebrity format) 139 to 143: November 12 to 16 144 to 148: November 19 to 23 149 to 154: November 26 to 30 155 to 158: December 3 to 7 (no show on December 6) 159 to 163: December 10 to 14 164 to 168: December 17 to 21 169 to 174: December 24 to 28 175 to 178: December 31, 1979 to January 4, 1980 (no show on January 3) 179 to 183: January 7 to 11 184 to 188: January 14 to 18 189 to 193: January 21 to 25 194 to 198: January 28 to February 1 199 to 202: February 4 to 8 (no show on February 7) 203 to 207: February 11 to 15 208 to 212: February 18 to 22 213 to 217: February 25 to 29 218 to 221: March 3 to 7 (no show on March 6) 222 to 226: March 10 to 14 227 to 231: March 17 to 21 232 to 236: March 24 to 28 237 to 240: March 31 to April 4 (no show on April 3) 241 to 245: April 7 to 11 246 to 250: April 14 to 18 251 to 255: April 21 to 25 256 to 259: April 28 to May 2 (no show on May 1) 260 to 264: May 5 to 9 265 to 269: May 12 to 16 270 to 274: May 19 to 23 275 to 279: May 26 to 30 (May 30 is the last show) Hope this helps! BryceLozier (talk) 14:51, September 21, 2016 (UTC)